


I Apologise

by SSO-Jack-Wolfwatcher (UglyJackal)



Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 17:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10903854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglyJackal/pseuds/SSO-Jack-Wolfwatcher
Summary: sso-zelda-dusknight asked: I normally feel self conscious when requesting but ur my pal and I'm a desperate ho - hmu with some Z x Justin sometime pls ;^)))





	I Apologise

Zelda dismounted her Friesian, Phantom, and left him in his stable in Moorland. She wandered over to where Justin stood with his father and smiled at him. ‘Hey, Justin,’ she called.

The Moorland boy grinned and greeted Zelda with a kiss on the cheek. 'Hello,’ he said, 'I wondered if you wanted to go for a walk along the beach?’ His hand slid down her arm and gripped her smaller hand.

The girl blushed. 'Sure,’ she said quietly.

The pair walked off out of Moorland, detouring around Mrs Holdsworth’s house. Once their feet hit the sand, Zelda tugged Justin the opposite direction to the Dark Core boats, thinking that the guards seeing Justin wouldn’t be the best idea in the world. They walked underneath the rocky overhang that made up a part of the Moorland championship track, and sat down underneath it.

'It’s nice to get out of there, you know,’ Justin said, 'sometimes… it just feels like everyone expects something of me.’

Zelda nodded. 'I know that feeling,’ she replied, staring at her hands.

'Of course you do… the druids, and all.’

There was an uncomfortable silence for a moment before Zelda sniffled.

'I’m sorry,’ she said.

'What for? You have nothing to apologise for!’ Justin was scandalised.

'I… I shouldn’t have given you those letters from Sabine… I was too gullible, why didn’t I think something was fishy there? I’m so stupid-’

'Stop,’ the man cut her off, holding onto her hands, 'it’s not your fault - you gave me the letters, yes, but it was my choice to leave.’

Zelda was quiet.

'Don’t torture yourself over this, I know you were feeling like this when I first left, but I thought Jack had helped?’

'He did… he helped me better than anyone else could,’ Zelda said, 'but he can’t control my feelings. And I just felt so guilty! I… I can believe that it wasn’t my fault… but you just… just _left_ , without saying _anything_. And… was I not important enough? Your dad? The stables?’ She was crying now.

'I know… I know, I’m sorry. Yes, I’m the one that should be sorry,’ the man said firmly, wiping away his girlfriend’s tears, 'I’m so sorry for leaving you. I shouldn’t have done it, and I hate myself for being so easily sucked into Sands’ lies. But most of all, I hate myself for what I did to you.’

'Don’t hate yourself,’ Zelda said, resting her head on his shoulder, 'you don’t need to… please.’

Justin kissed her gently. 'As long as you promise to do the same.’

'Alright.’


End file.
